Episode 40 - Where's SpongeBob? Part One Transcript
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Gary the Snail! Gary: It's Gary's time! Snellie and Lary: Yeah! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend turns on the music radio to the theme song) Gary: (Singing) Gary, Snellie, Lary and you. Snellie: (Singing) Goin on adventures is what we snails do! Lary: (Singing) Asking... Gary: What? Snellie: Where? Lary: Why? Gary: When? Snellie: How? Lary: And Who? (singing) Go ahead... Go ahead, Gary! Gary: (singing) La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! Here's Gary! Snellie: Snellie! Lary: And Lary! Boss: Boss! Daniel: Daniel! Little Dollar: Little Dollar! Yo-Yo: Yo-Yo! Micheal: Micheal! Victoria: Victoria! Eugene: Eugene! And Pat! Pat: Meow meow! Penney: Penney! Sweet Sue: Sweet Sue! Edward: Edward! Muffsies: Muffsies! Mary: Mary! Billy: Billy! Petey: Petey! Rocky: Rocky! Foofie: And Foofie! All Snails: (singing) Talking Snails you and I... We can solve it if we try! There's nothing we can do! Pat: (singing) Meow meow meow meow! All Snails: (singing) Me, Us, You and owners too! La la la la, la la la! La la la la, la la la la! A snail can run and jump and climb and make it really proud!!! But the things that snails love the most as we are talking SNAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (music ends) Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Dan and Spike: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Whooooooooooooooooooooooo! Title: Nickelodeon's The Adventures Of Gary The Snail "Based on SpongeBob SquarePants" Created By Stephen Hillenburg Episode Title: "Where's SpongeBob? Part One"(The episode begins at SpongeBob's Pineapple house where the sunrises and the foghorn alarm goes off. And Gary woke up in the morning and sees SpongeBob's bed but SpongeBob isn't there) Gary: Meow? (He slithers down the stairs to go find SpongeBob) Meow? (Looks behind the soffa and under it But SpongeBob wasn't there either) Meow? (Looks behind the T.V. but SpongeBob wasn't there) That's strange SpongeBob wasn't here. I guess he must have gotten an early start. Oh well what are you going to do? (He slithers out the doors but stops and sees a mote on SpongeBob's door) What's this? A note? "Dear Gary, I have been kidnapped by Plankton and he has bring me to the Chum Bucket. He removed my brain and put it somewhere in his robot. If you ever want to see me again, go get your snail friends and my friends for help and stop Plankton. Your owner "SpongeBob SquarePants". Holy Neptune! SpongeBob's been kidnapped by Plankton!! (He quickly slithers inside Squidward's Tiki Head Island house where Squidward and Snellie are sleeping in the bedroom. He slithers to Snellie and woke her up) Snellie! Snellie, wake up! This is an emergency! Snellie: (Woke up) Good Morning, Gary. What's an emergency!? Gary: SpongeBob is missing. He's not in his house. I'd tired to look for him but he wasn't there. Snellie: Phew. Maybe it'll be the day when Squidward celebrates without SpongeBob. Gary: Sure I mean SpongeBob's been kidnapped by Plankton. Snellie: (Gasps) Oh my Neptune! SpongeBob's been kidnapped by Plankton?!!! We'd better go look for him!!! Gary: Right! (Slithers with Snellie but they'd stopped and looked at Squidward who made him woke up) Squidward: What the? (Sees Gary and Snellie) Gary, what are you doing here? Don't you know that is 7 in the morning? Gary: Uh yes. Squidward we need your help. SpongeBob's missing and got kidnapped by Plankton. Squidward: Don't you know that is... Wait did you say SpongeBob is missing? Gary: Yes. Snellie and I are going to go look for him. Snellie: He could be anywhere in Bikini Bottom. Squidward: I can't right now. I have to go to The Krusty Krab for work. Ever since SpongeBob wasn't around, you two snails go on ahead without me. Snellie: Okay, Squidward. If that's the way you wanted. C'mon Gary, We gotta go find SpongeBob. Gary: You're right, first we gotta go to the Snail-Clubhouse. Snellie: Let's go! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Snail-Park where the Snail-Clubhouse is and Gary and Snellie comes inside by telling all 18 snails and sitting around the table) Boss: What? The yellow guy's missing? Gary: I'd tired to look for him around his house but he wasn't there. Snellie: Squidward tired to help us but he's too busy. Lary: Oh Merciful Neptune. He could be anywhere in Bikini Bottom. Daniel: How are we going to find SpongeBob? Spike: Yeah. Like that Sponge had been gone forever that late. Dan: No one in Bikini Bottom can find SpongeBob anywhere. Lary: Yes they can. Gary and Snellie can look for him even Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and Mr. Krabs and me. I know I don't like SpongeBob but this is not going to be easy to find him. Mary: Ooh la la. Where could SpongeBob be? Petey: He must be around here somewhere we can sense it around between two restaurants. The Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket. Pat: Meow. Little Dollar: He could be at the Chum Bucket where Plankton took his brain and put it on a robot. Yo-yo: And put him in a closet knowing that SpongeBob is missing. Foofie: Hmm. I wonder what Plankton is really doing with his evil plans this time. Muffsies: Maybe he's like building a really giant SpongeBob robot 9000. Micheal: A Giant SpongeBob Robot 9000? Muffsies there's no such thing of what you said. Eugene: It such a old creation Plankton build for the last time. Daniel: Hmm you know. Micheal and Eugene maybe right. It's the old creation Plankton built for his old plan. Victoria: Don't tell me SpongeBob got kidnapped by Plankton. Sweet Sue: And you were out looking for him. Pat: Meow. Gary: We just did. And that's why Snellie and I need your help looking for SpongeBob. Snellie: You can all search for him with us. Penney: OK we'll help but you're right about him gone. We're not so sure about this. Edward: We're gonna look for SpongeBob together. Pat: Meow meow meow. Boss: Alright Runt, We'll help. We'll go looking for the yellow guy before you know it. Spike: We're not gonna let that one eyed bug get away with this. Dan: Yeah. Let's go search for SpongeBob. Mary: Oh I hope he's okay. Lary: I hope so. (All 20 Snails got up from around the table and go outside to look for SpongeBob when the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 20 snails outside looking for SpongeBob between two restaurants The Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket) Gary: SpongeBob!!? Snellie: SpongeBob!!? Lary: SpongeBob!!? Daniel: SpongeBob!!? Little Dollar: Yellow dude!?! Yo-yo: SpongeBob, where are you? Foofie: Hey, SpongeBob?!! Muffsies: SpongeBob?!! Mary: SpongeBob?!! Petey: SpongeBob?!! Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: SpongeBob!?! Pat: Meow meow!?!!? Boss: Yellow guy?!! Spike: Where could he be? He's not inside or behind The Krusty Krab. Dan: Yeah. We've gotta find him. Patrick: Find what? (All 20 Snails gasps and sees Patrick and Sandy who'd came by) Gary: Hi, Patrick. Hi, Sandy. Sandy: What are you little guys doing? Lary: Gary here is looking for SpongeBob noticing that he's missing. Snellie: No offense but SpongeBob has been kidnapped by Plankton all the way to the Chum Bucket. Pat: Meow. Snellie: Well he is. (Sandy gasps and dropped her karate gloves on the ground) Patrick: No...way. Boss: Way. That one eyed bug removed the yellow guy's brain and puts it on his robot. Sandy: I was going to tell him that he's ready to do some Karate. And now he's gone? Mary: Oui, and now we snails are out trying to find him. Spike: We don't know why but we snails have to go inside the Chum Bucket. Sandy: Darn tooting. This is an emergency. C'mon, Pat we have to tell Mr. Krabs and Squidward about this. Patrick: To The Krusty Krab! (Sandy and Patrick went inside The Krusty Krab and all 20 snails get mad and go inside to the Chum Bucket. We cut to Plankton watching T.V. and eat barnacle chips on the soffa) Gary: Plankton!! Plankton: Hey what gives!? (All 20 Snails cornered Plankton while surrounding him with a big surprise) I don't understand. What's going on? Gary: You better tell us, Sheldon J. Plankton. Where's SpongeBob? Plankton: I have no idea what your talking about. Is this some kind of a joke or something? Lary: No. It's not a joke. Snellie: You better tell us where SpongeBob is, Sheldon J. Plankton! (Everyone agrees with a meow angrily) Lary: Where are you hiding him, Sheldon J. Plankton? Pat: (Angrily) Meow! Plankton: Okay you caught me. I send him to Rock Bottom and removed his brain and put it into the robot. Boss: Oh. You did. Did ya? You just made a big mistake, pal! Plankton: Mistake huh? Well I will make sure all of you snails don't go anywhere looking for him at Rock Bottom by cuffing you all around! (Brings out the big cuffs and cuffs Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Muffsies, Foofie, Mary, Little Dollar and Yo-yo) There. That should keep you snails locked up! (Laughs evilly and goes outside) All 20 Snails: Meooooooooooooooooow!!! Gary: Come back!! Snellie: Uncuffs us immediately!! Lary: Yeah!! Boss: Hey! This ain't over, Bug! When we get through with yous, your doctor won't know what side of soul your lips back on!!! Two! Victoria: Now what are we going to do you guys? Plankton won't tell us where SpongeBob is and won't let us find him in Rock Bottom. Pat: (Sadly) Meow. Penney: Those big cuffs are getting us nowhere. Edward: Yeah we need some help here. Gary: If only I can reach my shellphone out of my shell. I'll call for help! (He took his shellphone out of his shell) Got it! Petey: What are you going to do with your shellphone? Gary: I'm gonna call one of SpongeBob's friends for help. (He dials the phone and puts it on call) Boss: Oh come on, Runt. You know snails can't trust owners for help. Gary: Yes they can, Boss. That's why I'm dialing it right now. Pat: Meow. (Cut to The Krusty Krab where Sandy and Patrick told Mr. Krabs and Squidward that SpongeBob is gone) Mr. Krabs: What? Impossible! You mean SpongeBob has been kidnapped by Plankton and took him to the Chum Bucket? Sandy: Yes. Also he removed SpongeBob's brain and hid it somewhere inside. Patrick: Come to think of it. SpongeBob won't be found until we rescue him to the Chum Bucket. Squidward: Ha. I haven't seen that twit for a day. Or in a morning. (Suddenly, the phone rings from the ordering boat and Mr. Krabs answers it) Mr. Krabs: Hello? Gary: (Through the phone) Mr. Krabs! We need your help! We've been cuffed up at the Chum Bucket and won't break free. Please save us! Mr. Krabs: Sure, Gary we'll help you. We'll be right over! (Hangs up the phone) It looks like Gary and his snail friends need our help uncuffing the big cuffs. To the Chum Bucket!! (Sandy, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs headed towards the Chum Bucket when the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 20 snails still being cuffed up with the big cuffs) Gary: Patrick! Squidward! Sandy! Oh man. Where can they be? Snellie: Did they get here in time? Lary: Yeah they did! Look! (Mr. Krabs, Patrick, Squidward and Sandy came by just in time to free the 20 snails) Mr. Krabs: Never fear Bottom feeders, we're here just in time! Sandy: We'll have you little guys free in no time. Boss: Great. Just get these big cuffs off of us will ya? Patrick: I think there must be a lock around here somewhere. Mr. Krabs: Over there right next to Gary. (Points to it and puts his nose through the lock and unlocks it and frees all 20 snails by getting the cuffs off while throwing it away) Dan: Hey thanks for saving us, Mr. Krabs. But why did you use your nose as the key? Mr. Krabs: Everyone in my family can do that. We use our noses to put through the key lock to unlock things. Daniel: Lucky you. Too bad SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl can't do that. Pat: Meow. Squidward: Great. Even for the mondrill mutts SpongeBob wouldn't be missing. Snellie: Oh yeah we almost forgot. Plankton told us not to find SpongeBob in Rock Bottom. That's why he cuff us snails up with the big cuffs. Mr. Krabs: So Plankton's back for more ey? Micheal: Yes. We'd try to stop him but he won't tell us where SpongeBob is. Petey: That's why he's getting his revenge of stealing the formula. Foofie: Looks like we gotta get to Rock Bottom to find SpongeBob. Pat: Meow. Patrick: Rock Bottom? That's the place where all the creatures live right now. Gary: So come on all of you guys need our help to go find SpongeBob. Boss: He's right. Follow me, Fellas! (All 19 Snails followed Mary's Ex-boyfriend/Boss all the way out to the Chum Bucket and Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs followed them outside near the bus stop) Squidward: I don't like the way the looks of this. (Scene cuts to the bus stop where Mr. Krabs, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and all 20 snails are waiting for the bus to Rock Bottom) Boss: I know all of us talking snails don't trust there's owners but... Just this once, we must work together. Mr. Krabs: Okay. As long as we find me fry cook in Rock Bottom. Sandy: This is gonna be a long journey to get there. Squidward: As long as there's no chasing by those creatures. Patrick: Yeah I've been to Rock Bottom one time. So we must begin our quest. Gary: Now that's SpongeBob's friends we know. Little Dollar: I can't wait to get to Rock Bottom in time. Yo-yo: Every creature in Rock Bottom blows out there tongues as raspberries. Spike: So if we speak creature we'll use our tongues as raspberries right? Yo-yo: That's right. Mary: Look, here comes the bus! Muffsies: This might be it! (The bus stops as the bus door opens and Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Patrick and Squidward got in) Victoria: Excuse us. Is this the bus to Rock Bottom? Bus Driver: Yes. Why did you ask? Sweet Sue: We're on a search to look for a yellow sea creature named SpongeBob. Pat: Meow. Penney: Can you take us there? Edward: We want to find him in time. Eugene: Yes. That way our journey will begin in short time. Bus Driver: Well what are you all standing here for? Hop in! (All 20 Snails got on the bus and the bus door shuts it closed when it leaves on the road to Rock Bottom) Patrick: Don't worry, SpongeBob we're coming for ya!!! French Narrator: And so Gary's Journey of searching for SpongeBob begins along with Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs. Will Gary and his snail friends be able to find SpongeBob in time? Stay tuned. To Be Continued... (Credits) "United Plankton Pictures" "Nickelodeon Production" TM Copyright @ 2014 Nickelodeon/United Plankton Pictures NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Narrator of The Krusty Krab Training Video: Next time. On The Adventures Of Gary The Snail. They search everywhere, but Sandy thinks they should search out of the town. So they do. They go to Rock Bottom. They try to ask the bus station person but they can't understand him. So they end up getting lost! Patrick, Squidward and Sandy get attacked by an giant electric eel! Mr. Krabs, Gary and his snail friends get attacked by... Plankton! Plankton Says he actually knows where SpongeBob is and lied to them in a bubble! He says that he is at the Chum Bucket. Will they find him there? Find out in Part two of "Where's SpongeBob?" See you real soon! Category:List of season two transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts